Torn
by Pairo
Summary: Harry loves Ron, Draco loves Ron, and Ron is just oblivious. In light, Ron can't have his cake and eat it to. Or can he? When the snow melts, what does it become anyway?
1. Detention

Prologue

When the snow melts, what does it become?

It is said when someone can answer that question, they are destined to be your true love.

When the snow melts...

Chapter One

Detention.

Crystal blue eyes stared into steely grey ones, seeming transfixed, almost mystified by each others. However, the face the blue eyes belonged to wore a deep scowl whil the grey eye'd owners face wore a devlish, yet charming smirk. A smirk that would make the toughest man crumble and the shyest girl swoon.

'What's the matter, Weasleby,' the steely eyed youth asked, he was first to break the long silence, 'Trying to look tough when your precious Potty isn't around?' he jeered.

'Sod off, Malfoy. It's your fault we're in this mess.' The blue eyed youth snapped back. The blonde gave a hearty laugh which made the scowl on the red heads face deepen, if that were even possible.

'My fault? Want to tell me how, because I do think your mistaken.' there was some malice in the boys tone, but also amusement and mock innocence.

'If you hadn't opened your big mouth w-' he began but Draco, cut him off with a passive wave of his hand.

'If you weren't so easy to anger, we wouldn't be here, Weasley.' he finished. It was not his fault, nothing ever was his fault. No. The day a Malfoy admited to something being his or her fault, they were either his or her dying words, or they were no true Malfoy.

'I believe you are both mistaken,' McGonagal finally cut in, 'You are here because your lack of self control and respect for one another!' she snapped, in her usualy stern tone. She siginified that conversation was over, 'Now, I've got to meet Dumbledore, you two wipe down these tables. No magic.' the conversation was done, she left no more room for argument, not that they were going to argue with her anyway. That would be stupid. She handed them each a spray bottle and a rag before leaving the room swiftly. Draco, who was now staring at the rag, mortified, didn't know what to do now.

'You squirt the bottle's contents onto the table, and wipe it off.' Ron had caught the look on Draco's face and was now talking to him as if he were five. Draco just glared at him.

'This is servant stuff.' Malfoys did not clean. They didn't, and how dare that old bat tell him otherwise! He was Draco fucking Malfoy and he;d be damned if he was going to clean these tables like some sort of...servant! He was not going to listen to some...mudblood, muggle lover like McGonagal and the fowl blood traitor that goes by the name, Ronald Bilius Weasley tell him what to do.

'Did you hear me, Malfoy?' the impatients in Ron's voice was definite. 'I said you'd better start washing or I'll hex you.' Draco made a light snorting noise, but began to wash. Okay, so this was the first and last time he would ever...clean. The time passed away slowly as the boys scrubbed slowly at the tables until everyone had been tended to, accept one. The crystal blue eyes were once more locked upon the steely grey, this time with a daring mist to them.

'I'll do this one, ' Ron grimaced slightly, 'Wouldn't want you messing up those well manicured nails anymore than you already have, Malfoy.' said Ron, his lips curled a bit.

'I think not, and let you tell McGonagal how I did nothing and you cleaned more tables than I? I don't think so. You take half, and I'll take the other half, got it?' Draco didn't really leave much room for argument, so Ron began to wipe down his half and Draco the other.

'You're pretty good at this, Looks like being poor has it's advantages.' Draco sneered while wiping, feverishly, at a colored ink spot. Ron growling in a warning tone.

'Piss off.' Draco snickered lightly. It was so easy to upset Ron. Ron with his tousled red hair. His gorgeous blue eyes, his slightly pink lips. Draco stared, he knew he was staring yet he stared in an unabashed way. Taking in those distinguished features. He'd always had an attraction to the Weasley boy, ever since the first day of school. He could not, however, act upon those feeling and instincts at that moment. Now, however, in their sixth year of school, he was fair game. Just one problem, Ron loathed Draco, with a passion. Reluctantly, Draco went back to rubbing the table with the cloth, for a moment he smirked to himself. Slowly, as if by accident. He ran his hand over Rons, watching Ron flinch slightly, he did it again. The red headed youth flinched once more and then shuddered. Draco slowly began to edge himself around the table so he was standing next to Ron.

'I think It's done. We've other things to do.' Draco drawled lazily, pulling his hands from the table slowly, making sure to touch Rons in someway,

'Things like?' Rons tone was skeptical. He figured Draco had some sort of, evil plan or something to torture him with. Slowly, he pulled his hands from the table as well. Draco didn't answer, he just took a step towards Ron. Ron withdrew slowly, using retreating steps back. It was like a lion, eyeing it's prey, Lions almost always got their prey. Just like Malfoys, accept Malfoys always got what they wanted, and right now, Draco wanted Ron. Ron felt his back hit something hard and cold, and his worst fear was realized. It was like a game of chess, Ron was the non-important pawn and Draco the king, and the pawn had just backed himself into a corner. Literally. Draco rasied his hand and placed it on the wall near Ron's ear. Bringing his other hand up slowly, he placed it by his other ear.

Ron was shaking slightly, little tremors of fear ripped through his body. Draco bit back a groan that threatened to escape his lips. Ron, was gorgeous. Unable to contain himself any longer, Draco leaned forwards slowly and pressed his own lips to the pink ones he'd been dying to taste since his first year. Chocolate. Ron's lips tasted like Chocolate, eating Chocolate would never again be the same for Draco, that was for sure. It would forever remind him of the first time he layed his lips on Rons, the first time he'd kissed him. Draco ran his tongue along Rons lips, begging, pleading if anything for those lucious lips to open. Ron was taken aback, his cheeks were scarlet, his mind racing and his heart threatened to burst from his chest and do back flips on the floor. Not at all reluctant, Ron opened his mouth to allow Draco access. Access Draco had been dying to get for six years now. Draco's tongue delved deep into the foreign place quickly, he was keen to explore. Eeager to find things that would make Ron squeak. Draco's hands slid from the walls and onto Ron's cheeks, Slowly and reluctantly, they broke apart for air. Draco gazed at Ron for a second. He was so beautiful, just the sight of him like this, hair messier than ever, cheeks scarlet and lips pinker and more swollen than before. Just the sight of him made Draco want to throw Ron to the ground and ravish him right then and there, the sight of him could drive anyone insane.

'Draco...' Ron whispered lowly, there was nobody in the room besides them, but it felt right to whisper. Draco kissed his jaw slowly before placing tiny kissed down to his neck. He licked, nibbled, bit and even sucked on the tender flesh of Rons neck. Draco intended to leave a mark.

'H-Hey, Draco...We're supposed to be...serving...de...' Rons voice trailed off slowly, what was the point? Draco wouldn't stop, and Ron didn't want him to. Draco continued, and slowly moved up to Rons earlobe, Ron squeaked when Draco bit his ear playfully. He felt as if he were melting, melting into Draco. Ron whined and whimpered sweetly as Draco looked for more spots to make Ron squeak. Slowly, Draco's hands found their way under Rons shirt. They ghosted over the milky white, freckled flesh that belonged to Ron. They ghosted over his stomach first, then his chest. Draco slowly ran his thumbs over Ron's nipples until they hardened at his touch. Draco was about to unbutton Rons jeaned when he felt Ron tapping on his shoulders. Looking up he noticed Ron was looking at something, horrorstricken. Slowly, Draso turned around to see a slightly shaken McGonagal, standing there in the doorway. Draco stared unabashed but with an upset look on his face. She just interupted the best day of his life. Ron however, was still horrorstruck.

'Merlins beard...Trelawny was right!' McGonagals voice was airy, ' 'Two enemies shall bond tonight, under our very noses!' ' she repeated, 'My god...I didn't believe her at first but now...' McGonagal went silent but soon recovered her stern look and demeanor, 'Your detention is over, you may go.' She didn't have to say it twice, Ron ran from the room, grabbing his things quickly as he left. Draco watched, still upset with McGonagal. Slowly, he left the room.

Draco Malfoy, always got what he wanted, and he wanted Ronald Bilius Weasley.

He would get Ron, if it was the last thing he did.


	2. Confused

Okie! Here it is! The next chapter, sorry to keep you lot waiting. XX; Please don't kick me? XD

Chapter Two

Confused

Ron entered the common room, images of what had just happened flashed through his mind repeatedly. Harry had been waiting for him, he lept up quickly at the sight of Ron coming in,

'Ron! How did-What's wrong?' He'd dropped the book he'd been reading, well, Hermione had been making him read. It hit the floor with a dull thud.

'I kissed 'im.' Ron whimpered, Harry looked confused and took a step forward before walking over to his friend.

'Who? Who'd you kiss?' he whispered, rubbing Rons back in circular motions.

'D-D-Draco…' he whimpered, shaking with tremors once again. Harry just stared at him.

'Draco? Draco Malfoy? As in…the blonde, snorky, slimy git? That Draco Malfoy?' Harry's eyes were wide now. It was one thing to find out your best mate was gay. It was also another to find out he'd also kissed your worst enemy.

Ron just nodded and kept whimpering sadly.

'W-we were washing tables and…' Ron's voice was shaky as he told Harry what had happened. By the end of it, Harry felt himself becoming harder than ever at the thought of Ron being touched, and the sounds and faces he might have made.

'Harry? Harry? Are you okay?' Ron mumbled, looking over at his best friend of six years. Harry sat down in an arm chair, still hard.

'Y-yeah, fine…' he murmered, trying to cover his erection and think of things that would clearly turn any man off. Ron stared, then sat on the arm of the chair.

'Are you sure? Your face is red, maybe you should go to the Hospital Wing,' Ron leaned closer to Harry's face to get a better look, Harry gulped. Ron was only inches from his face. Before he knew what was going on, a sudden adrenaline rush compelled Harry to pull Ron ontop of him and kiss him. Ron was shocked for the second time tonight. This kiss was rushed and clumsy. Harry slipped his tongue into Ron's mouth and began to explore. Only did they pull apart to breath,

'HHarry…What are you doing?' Ron gasped, between breaths for air. Harry stared at him. What was he doing! Ron was his best friend!

'I-I'm so, so sor-' Ron crushed his lips onto Harry's in a slow, gentle kiss this time, before pulling away and crawling off Harry.

'I'm…I'm going to bed.' Ron whispered and without another word Ron dashed up the stairs to the common room. Harry was so confused, and his head was spinning now.

'Ron! You've got to eat!' Hermione urged, pushing a plate of bacon with eggs and toast towards him.

'Not Hungry.' He mumbled, He felt a pair of eyes on the back of his head, however, he tried to ignore it. He knew he'd find Draco gazing at him.

'Harry, Make him eat!' She pleaded, Harry looked up at Ron, he then picked up a piece of Bacon and held it towards Ron. Ron stared for a moment before leaning forward and taking the bacon into his mouth. There was a loud, crashing noise coming from the Slytherin table and Ron whipped around quickly to see Draco looking livid and glaring at Goyle. That was until he gave the poor boy a swift slap to the back of the head and began mumbling things about his lack of braincells and how a monkey would do better.

The orange juice pitcher lay broken on the floor, Draco stood up slowly and shot Harry a nasty glare-which would have sent someone into a state of uncontrolable fear, had it been someone else-before stalking from the Great Hall. Ron turned around slowly to look at a puzzled Hermione and a triumphant looking Harry,

'How dare he!' Draco snapped, he was pacing the length of the boys bathroom now. 'How-Dare-He!' he repeated, kicking a stall door hard. Ron was his and he was not going to let stupid Harry Potter, The-kid-who-wont-fucking-DIE, steal him!

'I've got an idea.' Draco spun quickly, the voice had come from a shadow in the corner of the bathroom. Draco raised a brow. He knew that voice. That cocky, arrogant and confident voice.

'And I should listen to you because?' He snapped back.

'Because I know Ron inside and out, I also know what he likes, doesn't like. What do you know about him, hm?' He said lightly, obviously confident.

Draco looked as if he were considering his options, or considering punching the boys lights out, finally he folded his arms neatly across his chest.

'You've five seconds, Potter.' He drawled lazily, leaning against a stall.

'Good.' Harry smirked lightly and stepped from the shadows.


	3. Advice

XD Omg I'm sorry guys, but I just HAD To post some of the reviews. Okie here it goes. xD

Mydnyt: This is another good update.  
But I thought Harry likes Ron. Wait, could Harry tell Draco everything that Ron dislikes and Draco does them thinking that Ron likes them making Ron not like Draco. Meh, good update. -Goes off to contemplate what you mind is thinking with this-

XDD! You're thinking too much babycakes. –huggles. - Don't hurt yourself, Doll face. xD

Hannah: Very nice...can't wait for the next chapter...just what is Harry smirking about? Very intrigued...great work...

xD w00t! I'm glad you're intrigued!

Midnight808: I always loved the rule Malfoys always get what they want , I love the last part I was funny and unexpected , I knew McGonagall's was going to catch them , but I didn't expected that this would be her reaction , is this a one-shot ? If it is write more R/D if not please update soon :)

Nope! It's not a one shot!

OKAY! NOW I'LL GET TO CHAPTER THREE! YEEEYEEEEYEEEY! XD

Chapter Three

Advice

Ron was alone, well unless you could Hermione but she was so quiet he felt pretty alone at the moment.

"Hermione?" He mumbled lowly, it was about time he filled her in on the latest happenings. She had a right to know.

'Yes, Ronald?' She said lightly. She had a feeling she was just about to learn what was going on between him, Harry, and Draco. She used his first name and everything, which made Ron panic some. She only said it when she was angry.

'Uh…This isn't easy to say but I uh…I think I might be err…Gay.' He whispered lowly, waiting for her to freak and scream and call him dirty and names of that sort. Hermione however, broke out into hysterical laughter.

'Congratulations, Ron! I'm so proud!' she said between gasps, Ron was taken aback; he'd expected her to scream or be mad. He sure as hell had not expected her to…laugh!

'Uhm…Thanks? Your not mad?" he was trying to keep his voice low for Hermione laughter and yells had made a few people stare at the two oddly.

"Why would I be mad?" The look of pure confusion her face was priceless, "Well, meet me in the common room during free period alright?" Ron nodded slightly and watched Hermione's retreating form as she headed for Arithmacy. Ron sighed and made his way towards the divination room. After moving up the stairs and going through the annoying obstacle course of a corridor, he entered the room. He felt dizzy at once, all the fumes from the incents swam through his nostrils.

Was that Lilac he smelled? Slowly he took his seat but Harry wasn't there. The lesson went as usual, untimely deaths, a little doom and destruction here, some discord and chaos here, add a little poison and explosions and there was the average Trelawney for you. What was on Ron's mind wasn't his untimely death, as predicted by Trelawney herself. Harry was on his mind. Where was he?

Once the lesson was over, Ron moved fast to the common room.

"Oh good you came! Sit!" Hermione pointed to the seat in front of her, he sat quickly.

"Hermione, Ha-'he began but she held up her hand to silence the poor boy, who had now gone into a state of panic.

"Listen now, talk later. Now I've found out a way for you to decide who to choose from. I read it in a book once," Why did that not surprise him, "All you do is…" She looked around at all the other people in the room, not many, but some, she leaned forwards and began to whisper something to Ron. He nodded slowly, 'Okay?' she asked, nodding.

"Yes, now have you seen Harry? He wasn't in Divination, I'm worried." Hermione's smile vanished slowly.

'What do you mean! You should have told me sooner! Why didn't you tell me sooner!" she yelled loudly, shooting up from her seat. Ron just stared at her dumbfounded.

"Sorry, 'mione must have slipped my mind." He mumbled, now being overly sarcastic, 'Sit down, I'll go find him, he's probably flying around the Quidditch pitch." Ron smiled slightly as Hermione sat down slowly.

"Relax." He whispered lightly while walking towards the portrait hole, "Relax!" he yelled over his shoulder and left. Hermione watched helplessly as he left, she hoped Harry was okay but she was more worried if her plan would work. She was so anxious; she wanted to know who Ron's soul mate was and who wasn't! Oh this was like some sort of muggle soap opera come to life. It was positively exciting! At least to her.


	4. Phase One

Chapter Four

Phase One

It was all falling into place; Harry had watched Ron leave the common room. Draco was waiting out at the pitch, well hidden. Slowly, Harry raised the walkie talkie – a muggle invention he'd bought at a muggle artifact store in hogsmeade last week – to his mouth and pushed the button.

'Red haired beauty is heading toward the pitch now. Slytherin sex god, be on the lookout. Gryffindor Lion, out!' he'd let go of the button and shut down the walkie talkie. What! He'd always wanted to use codenames, and usually never got to play with icky duddyins toys. True the nicknames were rather…blah but hey, he'd thought them up on the spot!

Though, down at the pitch Draco gave the device an amiable nod as if Harry could actually see it before stuffing it into his pocket. He crouched low in his hiding spot and awaited his hearts desire to stumble its way onto the pitch. It seemed like hours until Ron finally reached the pitch. Truth be told, the boy took his sweet time getting to the pitch. Stopping off at random places to talk to random people, not to mention random ghosts and a certain poltergeist held him up for a few. Shuffling into the Pitch slowly, Ron looked around. He saw no one.

Venturing further onto the green earthy pitch, Ron sighed slightly. Once he'd reached the middle, Draco sought it a good time to slink from his hiding spot. He was facing Ron's back when he became visible. Slowly sneaking up behind the Red head, who was too deep in his thoughts to hear bombs dropping, his slender but strong arms snaked their way around the boys waist.

'Well, what've we got here.' The blonde drawled lazily into Ron's ear, giving it a playful nibble. Ron was taken so off guard he'd almost spun and hit Draco, almost. Instead, he just stood still and shivered a tad. Draco noticed this, and could not help but smirk.

'D-Draco? Where's Harry? What've you done to Harry!' he snapped, though he was trying not to pay attention to the playful nibbles and licks Draco issued to his ear. He shivered once more and Draco smirked.

'Don't worry about Harry, right now. I'm here, not Harry.' He drawled in his usual tone, though there was some malice whenever he'd said Harry's name. Then again, that came with the territory now didn't it?

'Relax, Harry's fine. Actually, I can take you to him if you want.' He'd added, noticing the crest fallen look on Ron's face. The look that melted away within moments of that sentence reaching Ron's ears.

'Really?' he said quickly, spinning to face Draco, he then caught sight of the sly smirk that graced his pink lips.

'Sure, follow me.' He'd dropped it, the amount of seduction in those three words was so strong that it made Ron's knee's weak. Nodding, he followed after Draco that of which wore a very smug and content yet devious and seducing smirk.

A/N: HAH FINALLY AN UPDATE! Aren't cha proud o' me? XD I've been horribly busy as of late, but here's an update to keep you all up to date with the latest happenings of our studleh studs

3 Pairo


End file.
